The Ninja Without Fear
by Idrisil
Summary: At age four, a near-fatal accident leaves a young Naruto blind and defenseless. Knowing that his chances of being killed have jumped through the roof, Kyuubi strenghtens his other senses to the point where he can 'see' more than others can believe. Bill Alain's Ninja Without Fear challenge. NaruHina, LeeSaku, KakaAnko, SasuFuu. Temprary Hiatus
1. PROGLOGUE ARC: I

**Greetings Programs! I'm back, and I'm taking up Bill Alain's first challenge, 'THE NINJA WITHOUT FEAR' challenge, which is a Naruto/Daredevil crossover, where Naruto loses his sight at a young age, and Kurama gives him enhanced senses and radar sense, in order to preserve his container's life (as well as his own).** **Pairings will definitely include NaruHina (Yay!), SasuSaku (because, for all the shit Duck-Butt does, Sakura still loves him) or LeeSaku (because bushy brows is very devoted), KakaAnko (Makes sense. After all, they've both gone through some crazy shit.) and NejiTen (For no reason other than the fact that Neji needs a good kick up the rear). Other than that, I will reveal nothing. Also, Hinata will have Sakura's place on Team 7, while Sakura...well, that'll have to wait. Also, I may or may not add an OC based on Elektra. Now, let us begin with the story. Enjoy!** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto™ or Daredevil™. Naruto™ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Daredevil™ is owned by MARVEL®.**

_PROLOGUE ARC: I_

_'Retribution'_

Uzumaki Naruto was a small, blond haired boy with cerulean eyes and whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He was four years old, and had survived another October tenth. It was four years since the Kyuubi no Yoko, a titanic fox with nine swirling tails, attacked Konohagakure no Sato. The monster fox had attacked out of nowhere, and only the efforts of the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, the current leader of the village, and a legend in the Shinobi world, was enough to stop it. By giving up his life, the Yondaime sealed the demon into a new born child. Naruto. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but the villagers only saw a scapegoat for their pain. And every October tenth, it would be worse. On a normal day, they would call the boy demeaning names, sometimes cause him pain by tripping him, but on his birthday, they would actively seek him out and beat him, hurt him and leave him on the edge of death. If they could catch him. Naruto had found, on his third birthday, that he could ask the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, to protect him for the day. And so, Naruto had been walking home, ignoring the hateful looks and the 'Demon brat' comments thrown at him. Today, he was the happiest he had ever been. He had been told by Hiruzen, that he would soon be old enough to enter the Academy, where he would train to be a ninja. Hiruzen didn't say that the chance that he'd get in were slim to none, instead keeping it to himself, and pulling a few strings to allow the blond to enter. So blissfully unaware of the world around him, Naruto was caught by surprise when someone actually tackled him to the ground. A dark haired boy, older than Naruto, but still young, had spotted the boy about to be run over by a runaway cart of swords and knives, which were being transported by a blacksmith. Naruto was unaware of this, however, and simply assumed the boy was trying to hurt him.

"What's the big idea, trying to knock me over like that?!" He demanded in a slightly squeaky voice that, if he wasn't hated, would cause any female to squeal at the cuteness of it. The boy looked up at Naruto, as he had yet to get up off the ground. He had tear toughs, making him seem older than he was, and he had onyx eyes. His eyes held a gentle look that was bordering kind, almost caring. His appearance fit the exact description of an Uchiha, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha.

"Had I not pushed you out of the way," he responded in an even tone, "You would surely have been crushed by that cart." He gestured to the cart that had crashed next to them. Naruto glanced between the boy and the cart, before rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

"Heh heh, sorry." The blond replied, before turning away and leaving. Meanwhile, the blacksmith was looking at the scene curiously.

_If that Uchiha boy hadn't pushed the demon out of the way, _he thought, _then the brat would have died..._ A devious smirk adorned his face, until the Uchiha boy in question stood before him.

"You should expel any malicious thoughts you are having." He suggested, with a dangerous message hidden underneath, before adding in a dark tone, "Or I shall be forced to act." The blacksmith looked at the boy in surprise.

"U-uchiha-san!" He stammered in fear, backing away slightly. The Uchiha's once onyx eyes had turned red and had three tomoes each. This was the legendary Sharingan, the dojutsu (eye technique) kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) of the Uchiha clan.

"To hate someone for what they are is despicable." The boy said in his usual, even tone, "As it is also despicable to love someone for what they are." Then, he turned and walked away, leaving the blacksmith slightly confused.

The very next day, Naruto had left his home and made his way to Ichiraku Ramen, his favourite store, because not only did they sell ramen, but they also liked him, as opposed to hating him for no apparent reason. He didn't notice the same blacksmith from the previous day. Ha also didn't notice the evil grin the blacksmith wore as he let go of the cart of freshly sharpened weapons, such as nodachi, ninjato, kunai and various others. He didn't even register the cart slamming into him, before smashing into a wall, and the weapons sliding towards him. He didn't register two shuriken reaching his eyes, and the various other weapons piercing his upper body. He did register, just barely, someone screaming. He knew that someone was hurt. He was confused. Wasn't he hurt just now. For some reason, it didn't hurt anymore. He never registered the two shuriken piercing his eyes, or the fact that those eyes were beyond healing. And finally, he allowed darkness to engulf his senses.

Hatake Kakashi, a silver haired shinobi, in a white t-shirt under a black jacket and black pants, as well as his trademark face mask and an eye-patch,(1) had been walking down the slums of Konoha, when he saw a mop of blond hair. He smiled, remembering his sensei, Minato. The man had been like a father to him. Thinking about it now, Kakashi realised that such a relationship with his sensei made Naruto his brother, in a sense, or at least his nephew. His smile faded when he saw the blacksmith, approximately twenty feet in front of him, release his cart of sharp weapons. The cart raced downhill. Towards someone. Towards his sensei's son. Towards Naruto. He raced towards the cart, going to stop it, when the blacksmith moved to block him.

"Move, baka!" Kakashi ordered. But in that pause, he had realised that he'd never make it to the four year old.

"Now, now, Hatake-san, I assure you," the blacksmith said in a condescending tone, "I'm doing this village a favour." He turned to see the cart slam into Naruto, and a psychotic grin spread over his face as he heard the child scream.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi punched the man in the stomach, before dashing towards the screaming child. _First Obito, then Rin, finally Minato-sensei. Kami, please don't let me fail another person. _When he reached Naruto, he held back his gag reflex. He had seen many injuries on many people, but seeing them on a child made them unbearable. He pulled the cart away, creating a shadow clone to steady the blond. Then, he held back another gag reflex, before creating two more clones, sending one to the Hokage, the other to the hospital for them to prepare a room. He and the first shadow clone put Naruto into a stable position, before it dispelled, and Kakashi raced to the hospital. Suddenly, as he mad his way, a voice rang faintly in his head.

**Pull them out, human.**(2) Kakashi stumbled, before righting himself.

_What was that? _He thought.

**That, was me, human.** The voice replied, **The Kyuubi**. At this revelation, Naruto almost fell out of Kakashi's arms, before he secured his hold on the child.

**Careful, human!** The demon fox snarled, before repeating his first statement.

_And why would I do that?_ Kakashi asked, before ducking to avoid a clothesline.

**Because, if you don't, I can't heal the brat.** Kyuubi replied, **Unless you want him to die.** That sobered the Copy Ninja, and he stopped and lay Naruto on the ground, before pulling out the various weapons, one at a time, waiting for the fox to heal one, before moving onto the next. All the while, he kept a hand on Naruto's shoulder, miraculously uninjured.

**That's it, almost done.** The fox encouraged(3), while Kakashi pulled out a sai from Naruto's right bicep. **Ok, some will scar, but he won't die.** Kakashi reached for the two shuriken in Naruto's eyes, when the Kyuubi roared in his mind. **NO! **Kakashi jerked back, before grabbing Naruto's shoulder again. **Do that, and he will die.**

_I thought you could heal him! _Kakashi argued, You said you could heal him. He heard the fox mentally sigh.

**I can't heal those, at least, not repair the eyes. **The fox replied solemnly, **I can heal the cuts, but repairing the eyesight is something for your medical-nin.**

_R-repairing the eyesight?_ Kakashi mentally stuttered. Suddenly, he felt a pulling sensation, and opened his eyes to an industrial plant style place, with pipes running through the ceiling and walls. In front of him, was a massive cage, with two red eyes peering through.

"Wh-where am I?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"**You're in the brat's mind.**" The Kyuubi's voice rang out from the cage, as the darkness faded, revealing a huge fox with nine swirling tails, and a humanoid upper body, right down to the somber frown.(4) "**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, as the human's call me.**" The monster fox scowled for a moment. "**Did it not occur to them, that I might have an actual name?**" It muttered disdainfully.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, in an attempt to cope with this surreal experience. "To be fair, you never really told us, and we never really asked." He immediately regretted saying anything, when the Kyuubi's eyes suddenly became bigger as the fox brought its head to the bars of the cage to get a better look at the man.

"**Heh. I like you, human.**" It said, as if a human conversing with a massive fox was an everyday occurrence for it, "**I might tell you my name, later. For now, we need to talk about what happens with my jailer.**" Kakashi's head snapped up at the last statement.

_It must mean Naruto._ A loud clang snapped him out of his thoughts.

"**I'm a male, you stupid human.**" The monster fox shouted, as if insulted.

"Y-you can hear my thoughts?" Kakashi asked fearfully. While he was normally unfazed my most things, he suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes when he saw the Kyuubi's expression.

"**Yes, dumbass,**" the fox said, exasperated, "**You're in the mind of a child. Thoughts have no privacy here.**"(5) Kakashi shivered. He realised he couldn't keep anything from the fox now.

"So, what did you mean about Naruto's eyesight?" He asked the Kyuubi. Kyuubi's scowl lessened into a frown.

"**Unless you humans have some sort of mystic healing Jutsu that can heal anything,**" the fox explained, "**Then the blond brat will never see again.**" At this, Kakashi's hand went up to his hidden eye. He then frowned.

"There are maybe one or two medical-nin," he replied in a soft voice, "With the skill, patience, knowledge and chakra control to perform an eye transplant, and only one of them can heal the eye outright." The silver haired ANBU captain bowed his head. "And none of them are in Konoha, and they won't get here in time to heal it." The fox retreated back into the darkness.

"**Then he won't see ever again.**" The fierce eyes of the demon fox softened, before he almost whispered, "**My name is Otsutsuki Kurama.**" Kakashi's eye widened a bit, before he gave his signature eye-smile. But the Kurama wasn't fooled. He knew the silver haired shinobi had added a self imposed failure onto his shoulders.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." He frowned, "The only non-Uchiha Sharingan user." Kurama let out a long roar of laughter.

"**Really?!**" He bellowed, "**Finally! Someone to knock those assholes down a peg.**" He eyed Kakashi. "**Never did I think I'd find a human worthy of even a fraction of my respect.**" Kakashi stepped back a fraction. "**But you, Hatake Kakashi, are worthy of my respect.**" With that, Kakashi found himself back in the real world. Looking around, he noticed that not much time had actually passed.

**You're right, Kakashi, **He heard Kurama in his mind again, and realised he was still holding Naruto. **We just had a conversation in the span of five seconds. Now get to hospital. **Kakashi didn't need convincing, when he pick Naruto up and raced to the hospital.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was having a relatively relaxed day. He was surprised when he found that there was no more paperwork, and had begun smoking and reading the latest Icha Icha book, by one of his old students.(6) He was very annoyed when Kakashi came crashing through his window.

"Kakashi!" He scolded, "Why did you break my-" He was interrupted by the glare the silver haired ninja sent him.

"No time, Hokage-sama," he said, his tone urgent. "Naruto is hurt, badly hurt." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_A shadow clone._ Then, Kakashi's words rang out in his head. "Naruto...badly hurt." And Konoha suddenly found that even in his old age, Hiruzen could move very, very fast when motivated. Woe to all those who stood in his way. And when he found Naruto, Konoha experienced one of their most terrifying moments yet. The Sandaime Hokage in a rage.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind, Kurama was looking at the boy's body, deciding what to do. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He used the limited powers he had to levitate the boy(7), then his brow scrunched in concentration.

"**I have work to do.**"

**Finito la Musica. The first chapter is complete, and I must say, I'm proud of myself. Now, if anything seemed unusual to you, let me know in a review, or a PM. Adios.**

**(1)I figured that Kakashi needed casual clothes, something he wore when he was ordered to have some time off during his ANBU days. 'Cause we all know he'd never take the day off otherwise.**

**(2)I gave Kurama the ability to communicate with anyone touching Naruto, but it's like listening to a radio with bad reception. He can also pull them into Naruto's mindscape, but only when Naruto is severely injured.**

**(3)I know that Kurama seems a bit OOC, but his life is on the line here, he'd have to be gentle, for fear that Kakashi simply leave Naruto to die, and Kurama with him.**

**(4)Yes, Kurama would have a predatory grin, right about now, but his container nearly died just now, and he's not sure Naruto's ever gonna see again.**

**(5)Not sure if that's the case, but it's my universe, so I can do what ever I want.**

**(6)We all know he reads them, after all, he is a pervert.**

**(7)Don't know if he can do that, but, my fic, my rules.**

**END OF LINE**


	2. PROLOGUE ARC: II

**Greetings Programs! I am so glad that you've all read and enjoyed my first chapter. And if you didn't like it, then why are you reading this? Doesn't make a difference to me. Anyhow, I just want to make two points. One, I am human, so don't ask me to hurry up and update nearly twenty four hours after I first post, and two, to expand on that, I have a life (albeit, not much of one, but a life just the same), so I can't post very fast, and generally only write when I have time. But all the same, I apologise to those who may have thought all of this was written out prior to my posting, and as my apology, here's a new chapter, completely pulled out of my head. Cheers.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't any of this stuff. Except scenes that are clearly not in the manga or anime.**

_PROLOGUE ARC: II  
Repentance  
_

When Naruto woke, the first thing he realised was that it was still dark. Then, he realised something was covering his face. Then, he realised that people were speaking. One of them, he realised was the old man, the Hokage. He vaguely recognised one of the other voices, but wasn't able to place it.  
"How bad is it?" He heard Jiji-san ask, "What's the damage?" He heard a sigh.  
"He will never see again." A familiar voice replied, "At least, not from what Kurama told me." Kurama? Who's Kurama? Jiji-san voiced Naruto's thoughts almost perfectly.  
"Kurama is..." The second voice replied hesitantly, "He's someone who I believe knows what he's talking about." The answer confused Naruto. Someone that the second man, for he was certain it was a man, trusted. Then, Naruto pondered who they were talking about.  
"I can't believe I failed him." Jiji-san's voice rang in Naruto's ears. "Naruto-kun. I'm sorry." Naruto opened his mouth to answer.  
"For...for what?" His throat was dry and seemed unused. That confused him. "Why're you sorry, Jiji-san?" The silence that followed, was deafening. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest. Was Jiji-san going to kill him, because the villagers made him? What was happening?  
"Naruto..." The second voice spoke this time, "Approximately three hours ago, you were assulted by a blacksmith, who used his cart full of sharp weapons to fake an accident." Naruto froze. Everything came back to him. The cart, that he nearly missed, but didn't see in time, the pain all over his body, the excruciating pain in his...eyes...  
No.  
"Two shuriken pierced your eyes..."  
All of a sudden, Naruto's world came crashing down around him, and he couldn't even see it.  
"And even with your advanced healing..."  
This wasn't fair. He wanted to be Hokage. He can't be Hokage if he's...  
"Your eyes will never heal." The second voice finished, "You...you're blind, Naruto."  
Blind. Completely blind. No, he didn't need to wear glasses, he didn't need a special eye surgery. His eyes were beyond repair. Beyond aid. Beyond sight. And...he'd never see the sunset from the Yodaime Hokage's stone head. He'd never see Ichiraku Ramen or old man Ichiraku and his daughter, who were both like family to him. He'd never see the inside of the Ninja Academy. He'd...never become...Hokage.  
Then, the pain began. Suddenly, all of the sounds around Naruto began growing in volume, increasing, until suddenly, Naruto was sure he'd become deaf. Along with the sounds, he saw flashes of orange, of all different shades. The rustling of clothes became a maelstrom, footsteps became earthquakes and then...they all stopped.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes out of reflex, and to his surprise, he could see.(1) Granted, there wasn't much to see, but he saw a sewer of some kind, or an industrial plant. And right in front of him, was a massive cage. So big, Naruto was sure it was built for a giant. He wasn't far off. Two huge red eyes appeared in the cage, but they held no malice. No anger, just pain and self-loathing. The darkness of the cage melted away to reveal a huge, orange fox. The fox's rear half resembled that of a fox, but it's frontal feature were almost human, sans the fur, claws, massive size and fox head and face. But, the real kicker, was when Naruto noticed the nine tails swirling behind the monster.  
"K-k-k-Kyubi no Yok-ko." He stammered, suddenly fearing for his life. The fox didn't say anything, but instead lowered its head in what seemed like shame.(2)  
**"It is said,"** The fox's gravelly voice rang from its jaws, clearly male, **"that you can only truly know someone after walking a mile in their shoes."** The fox massive form glowed brightly for a moment, causing the blond child to block his eyes. When the light faded, the fox was gone, and in its place, a boy, identical to Naruto, except with orange hair, fox ears and tail, and red eyes with a cat iris.(3)  
"I am so sorry, kit." He said, his voice slightly deeper than Naruto's. "It's all my fault." Still recovering from his shock, Naruto didn't respond. He simply gaped at the sight of the fox-turned-human, his mind not truly comprehending what he was seeing.  
"Y-your fault?" He asked after a while, "What d-d'ya mean, your f-fault?" The red headed copy of Naruto lowered his head.  
"If I...if I hadn't been sealed within you by the Yondaime..." The fox murmured. Suddenly, his red eyes flashed, and Naruto blacked out once more.

**Konoha**

"...ruto!" Was someone calling him? Naruto figured he'd better answer. Perhaps he should say something. "Naruto!" Naruto winced at the volume, before an orange face flashed in his vision. This caused Naruto to pause.  
What was that? He asked himself. Who ever was speaking placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
"My name is Kakashi," he said, "I was the one who brought you to hospital." As Kakashi was speaking, Naruto could've sworn he saw his face, in different shades of orange. Naruto was about to ask, when the overdose of the overpowered sedatives took effect.

**Mindscape**

All the while, the Kyubi smiled to himself as he finished his little...modifications on his jailer.  
**"I hope this helps you, brat."** The massive fox whispered as he lay down and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, a random thought occurred to him. **I wonder if that stupid Hokage is smart enough to figure out what happened to Naruto... Nah, probably not.**

* * *

**Finished. Ok, so filler chapter, but necessary, and I figured you guys wanted a little bit of reading material. So, Naruto is blind. What does that mean for our favourite Jinchuriki? Whys the fox being so...nice. And what's the deal with the orange?**

**1\. It's his mind, so he can see. So...suck it, bitches!  
2\. Kurama's much more somber in this initial moment, but rest assured, he'll still be an arrogant jerk later on, but a little less conceited.  
3\. I have seen so many fics where Kurama has a 'true' form, as a human. That's seriously fucked up. The guy is a huge, motherfucking fox with demonic chakra. Not a human who Henges into a fox. As for becoming a human, again, read the sentence before last. A simple Henge no Jutsu, using Naruto as a base, then changing the features a little. A human...how fucked up in the brain can you get, thinking shit like that.  
So, Review if you want, flame if you prefer, but remember, flames will be used to increase duck-butt's Fireball Jutsu size...it's so massive when he's a Genin...I wonder if he's compensating for something.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! The pairing will be LeeSaku and SasuFuu. I don't think I've seen this one before. Like, hate, read, don't read, doesn't really matter to me. Just be honest. I will hate you if you're only reading it because you feel obligated...though I don't know why you would...maybe your just weird. Meh...doesn't make a difference to me.  
Riddle of the Chapter: What's the difference between a Jeweller and a Jailer? A cookie and acknowledgement in the next chapter for everyone who gets it right.**

**END OF LINE**


	3. PROLOGUE ARC: III

**Greetings Programs! Did you like chapter 2? If you did, great! If you didn't, well...don't care. Anyhow, this will be an interesting chapter, as it will have Angry!Sandaime. As in:**

**Anko is standing guard outside the Hokage building. She spots the Hokage, and is about to say something, when she sees his expression. Upon seeing it, the purple haired kunoichi bolted inside the building, screaming: "The Hokage is fucking angry! Run like hell!" With that, she bolts out a window screaming: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"**

**Yeah...like that. Scary enough to make the crazy snake lady run like a little...psycho...lady...thing...I'll just shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Before I forget, cookie for Ryuujin96 and shadow-hunter104 for getting the riddle correct. And also a cookie to my fiftieth follower, Arymed. I'll give one to the hundredth, and so on.**

**Riddle Answer: One sells watches, the other watches cells.**

**Disclaimer: And now, for my special guest, shadow-hunter104, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?**

**SH104: Sure. *looks at script* God's Angel of Music doesn't own Naruto or Dardevil, but it's a work in progress, and when he gets it, NaruHina fans will finally get their answer to the ultimate question of the universe, life and everything. And no more people with problems will be resurrected. Ever. See ya! *Shunshins away in a swirl of leaves***

**Me: Can I get the cleaning crew in studio _doce_? _Gracias. Adios, amigos_ (or not)!**

_PROLOGUE ARC: III_

_Results_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was angry. He was furious. He was absolutely livid. Were he any more angry, he wouldn't bother calling an emergency council, but instead strolling through the village, impaling all who hurt Naruto, then slowly torturing the council members who hated the boy, then subjecting them to Anko and Ibiki, then locating his old student, Orochimaru and offering him the ones that survived. But sadly, the Saindaime was not angry enough. His expression did send many seasoned Jonin, as well as ANBU members, and even several Uchiha, running in the opposite direction, screaming bloody murder. Only ANBU captain Tora remained by his side the whole time. When Hiruzen slammed the door open to the council room, the entire council, sans Nara Shikaku, jumped in shock, then almost screamed in fear. (Shikaku was asleep at the time)

"Hokage-sama," Danzo, a man with bandages across his face and head began, after building up his courage, "Why have you called this meeting?" Hiruzen's glare sent the bandaged man's courage out the window.

"The reason I have called this meeting," Hiruzen snarled, "Is because an atrocity has been committed in my village." One of the civilian council members, a portly brunette, with a large beard, hummed in response.

"If you're referring to the imprisonment of that blacksmith," he said in an 'I know more than you' tone, "I've already released him." The man opened his eyes, to reveal a pair of chocolate brown irises. "In fact, I've taken the steps to reward him for his heroic actions." The council member was slammed against the wall, Hiruzen's hand around his throat.

"You did WHAT?" It took half of the Shinobi council to restrain the furious Hokage. "That man...no, that monster is to be sent to Ibiki and Anko(1) for attempting to murder a civilian!" When the Hokage stopped struggling, the Shinobi restraining him released him.

"I hardly believe the Kyubi brat," A thin woman with little muscle, and a nasally voice scoffed, "counts as a civilian." This time, there were no attempts to hold the Hokage as he lashed out and broke the woman's arm. In fact, the Akamichi clan head, Choza, smirked, his eyes lighting up with glee, while many of the civilian council roared their objections to the Hokage. Uchiha Fugaku held his tongue, until this moment, where he stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed throughout the building, and even the classes in the Academy nearby stopped talking. "We are the council of Konoha. Whether we civilian or shinobi, or kunoichi, we are all council members." He eyed every single person in the room, his Sharingan activated to increase his intimidation tactic, "Now start acting like it." With that, the Uchiha clan head sat back down, and the Hokage spoke up.

"There is a law passed by the Shodai." He began, "That law was: 'Never, under any circumstances is a villager of Konohagakure no Sato, shinobi or civilian, to be attacked for no legitiment reason.'" Eyeing the civilian council, he continued, "I am appalled that you can allow civilian and ninja alike to ignore this, simply to satisfy your hatred." Glaring at the portly man and the thin woman, Hiruzen added, "Uzumaki Naruto, due to his newfound blindness, is now under the protection of the Sandaime Hokage. Anyone who attempts to murder him, or assaults him for no good reason, will be punished." Another civilian raised his hand.

"Surely, him being a demon is good enough re-" he stopped when a silver of killing intent was directed at him. To everyone's surprise, it was Abarume Shibi. The heavily cloaked rose to his feet, and everyone could easily tell he was scowling at the civilian.

"Uzumaki Naruto is not a demon." He said, his voice deadly calm, in total contrast to the furious buzzing emitting from his body, "We of the Abarume clan contain insects inside our bodies. Does that make us insects?"(2) The room fell deathly quiet, until Hiruzen spoke once more.

"Now that we have settled this," the aged Hokage glanced at all the clan heads seated on his left, and the civilian council on his right, "Naruto needs a new living arrangement." When no one spoke up, Hiruzen sighed. "Very well." He turned to a dark haired woman, with red triangle markings on her face. Her hair was spiked in almost every direction and a permanent glare was etched on her face. "Tsume-san. You are now to care for Naruto." The Inuzuka woman blinked, before tilting her head in confusion.

"May I ask why, Hokage-sama?" She queried, as Hiruzen rose from his seat to retrieve the necessary paperwork. Before he left the room, he declared: "This meeting is adjourned." Tsume followed him, curious as to why he'd chosen her.

"It is because of the Inuzuka's ability to use their other senses to navigate, and are more likely to be able-"

"To teach a blind person to use those senses to navigate, and we have ninken that we could easily train to aid the person in question." Tsume finished, catching onto Hiruzen's plan.

"Correct." Hiruzen handed Tsume a document, stating that if she signed, she was to become Naruto's legal guardian, and, on the subject of his now lack of eyesight, his trainer. It also stated that she was responsible for any harm that befell the blond Jinchuriki under her watch. Finally, it stated that she did not have to sign it, it was her choice. Reaching for the pen, Tsume signed her name and handed the document back to the Hokage.

"I trust you to keep him safe?" He asked, making sure she was sincere. Tsume nodded in affirmation.

"Yes." She replied truthfully, "He will be like a brother to Kiba and Hana." Hiruzen smiled, much of his anger forgotten. With that, Tsume bowed and left. Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Inu." He called. A man wearing black clothes, and a grey flak jacket over them, metal arm-guards and gloves entered through the window. He wore a mask over his face that resembled a dog. The mask did nothing to conceal his silver hair, and one of his eyes was clearly covered by something.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen glanced at the door, then his paperwork.

"Keep an eye on your otouto." He replied simply. Inu nodded, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Looking at his once clean floor, the Sandaime sighed deeply, before calling for someone to clean up, then resuming the eternal battle against the greatest enemy all of the Kages had to face.

Paperwork.

**Finished. I am so glad that's over. That means that the boring part is nearly finished. This concludes the third chapter of the Prologue Arc, and the Arc will conclude next chapter. Finally, after that, the Academy Arc will begin, split into three parts, each consisting of 2-4 chapters each.**

**1.I've had Ibiki and Anko as partners in the torture business, Ibiki able to make a grown man spilling every secret he's kept, including the fact that he still wets his bed, with...twenty words tops, while Anko...must I go on? I mean, she is the crazy snake sadist of Konoha.**

**2\. I feel that the Abarume clan would feel a sense of kinship with Naruto, due to both parties being shunned as they literally contain something in an unnatural way.**

**Riddle of the chapter: I am the beginning of the end, the end of the rhyme, the answer to this riddle, at the end of all time. What am I? Hint: It's really easy**

**Again, cookie and acknowledgement if correct. The first person to get it right will get to do the disclaimer. I'll PM you and let you know.**

**END OF LINE**


	4. PROLOGUE ARC: IV

**Greetings Mortals. I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. Obstacle after obstacle kept getting in my way, then I got distracted by other ideas popping into my head, and...anyway, you guys don't want me to make excuses. You want to read the chapter.  
Cookie to shadow-hunter104, guest (you know who you are), ShadowOfTheKitsu, lolol1991, fairystail and everyone else who did, for answering the riddle correctly.  
The answer was E. E is at the start of the End, the end of rhymE, is the answer to the riddle, and the end of all timE. Comprende?**

**Umm...I changed a minor detail in chapter three. Instead of Hiashi defending Naruto, it's Shino's dad.  
**

**Hagarenaruto, disclaimer, now!  
Hagarenaruto: Hai. God's Angel of Music doesn't own Naruto because it belongs to Kishimoto, Hinata and sometimes FemHaku. He also doesn't owns Daredevil, the only thing he owns is all the original content, characters (if he adds any) and original jutsu he creates. *shunshins away after clicking fingers and a bolt of lightning flew down*  
Me: Adios, might find something interesting later.**

**Oh yeah. I'm using a new speech style for mental conversations.**

~Kurama or other Biju speaking~

/Human speaking/

PROLOGUE ARC: IV

Revelations

_/So...what did you do?/_

**~I gave you a way to see.~**

_/Huh?/_

**~Well...you're essentially sending a ripple out, and when it hits something, it comes back and tells you where that something is, but really quickly, over and over again.~**

_/I think I get it.../_

**~You don't really need to understand it all that much, just roll with it.~**

_/Thanks. I...I don't know if I could handle being blind./_

**~Oh you're still blind. But now you have a one up on unsuspecting enemies.~**

_/...right./_

**~You could even carry a cane around and trick your opponents into underestimating you.~**

_/...You do realise I have no idea what you're talking about right now./_

**~You're an idiot.~**

_/Why am I even talking to you?/_

**~Because you've got nothing better to do.~**

_/Neither do you./_

**~...Touché.~**

_/Eh?/_

**~...Never mind.~**

Naruto had taken to conversing with the Kyubi, at least, while he remained in hospital. The blind boy had, overtime, noticed the gift the fox had given him. It seemed he could 'see' in a sense...literally. The Kyubi informed him that he'd basically given Naruto a sixth sense, a way to 'see' without seeing, and had just recently explained how it actually worked. The original explanation had too much technical jargon for the surprisingly intelligent four-year old to understand, so the fox had simplified it. Naruto had taken to practising by trying to figure out what the person in the bed next to him was doing. The Kyubi could use the same sense to 'see' Naruto's surroundings himself, and would correct the boy, telling himself he'd go to sleep to recover his expended energy once the boy was accustomed to his new lifestyle. He'd even learned of the Hokage's plan to place the boy under the care of the Inuzuka pack leader, Tsume. From what he observed, Kurama had determined that she was a respectable, feral lady, more in touch with her wild side. He could respect that. Kakashi had been in often, conversing with the boy, and even Kurama if Naruto was sleeping (no need to put _all_ his cards on the table, now is there?). Kurama had to admit, his respect for that particular human had grown, even if he was a sentimental idiot with a guilt complex. He surprisingly found himself at ease with the silver haired ninja. In fact, the fox almost let it slip about Madara, and what happened that October tenth. But he digressed; Naruto was quickly becoming accustomed to his newfound 'sight', and was already walking around the room. It was strange. To the Jinchuriki, it wasn't that different from seeing normally, just a little blurrier, and orange. In Naruto's mind, that was probably the best part. All he could see was different shades of orange. In his opinion, that little fact was simply awesome.

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume couldn't help but marvel at how well Naruto had adjusted to being blind. The boy was walking around as if it never happened. There were times when he'd frown and huff in annoyance, or some such emotion, which confused the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan to no end, but that was neither here nor there. Kakashi had assured her that Naruto should be fine, and that the Kyubi's little healing trick did its work. The way he said it, though, was as if he knew something she didn't, and it irritated her immensely. Eventually, Tsume opened the door, causing Naruto's head to whip around so fast, the Inuzuka matriarch was worried he'd get whiplash.

"Who...?" He trailed off before smiling. "Hey, Tsume-san!" Tsume gaped slightly. Knowing someone entered the room made sense, but knowing who entered was a different story. Shaking her head in frustration, she looked at the blond.

"Hello, Naruto." She answered shortly, "How're you doing?" Naruto grinned. He walked calmly back to his hospital bed. He'd been given a private ward a few days ago, as the other patients were glaring at him.

"Great!" He declared, "Never felt better." He all but skipped over to Tsume. "Soooo when am I getting outta here?" Tsume shook her head in amusement.

_'Just like his father.' _She thought, "Well, gaki, I'm actually here to talk to you about that." Naruto stood and listened with rapt attention. "The old man wants me to take you in and teach you how to use your other senses." Naruto tilted his head slightly, and Tsume had to crush down the impulse to hug him. She simply chuckled.

"Other senses?" Tsume barked out a laugh as Kuromaru walked up to the boy.

"Your hearing," he clarified in human speech, causing Naruto's jaw to drop in shock, another action that caused Tsune to frown. How did he know that a _dog_ spoke? How did he know that Kuromaru wasn't human? Questions kept appearing in Tsume's mind, and she didn't like where some of them led. "Your sense of smell," the ninken continued, "your sense of touch and even your sense of taste if need be." Tsume decided that enough was enough, and threw a kunai at the boy, deliberately aiming to slightly miss by a hair. The newly blind boy ducked and curled into a ball. Before long, he stood up, glaring at the Inuzuka pack mother, which might have been intimidating...if he wasn't four years old.

"What's the big deal?" He demanded, his squeaky voice causing Tsume to start laughing loudly. Naruto stood, confused as the wild woman clutched her stomach and laughed. Even the dog was laughing. It was annoying. Soon, Tsume stood back up and fixed Naruto with a hard stare.

"Seems like that's unnecessary." She replied sharply, grabbing Naruto by the arm and roughly dragging him to the bed. She reached to a tag on his bedside, and channeled chakara into it, alerting two people simultaneously.

* * *

When Hiruzen recieved the alert from the seal he placed in Naruto's hospital room, he couldn't leave his office fast enough. His ANBU guards already knew this would happen, and therefore didn't interfere. When he reached the hospital room, he saw Naruto beating against Tsume's arm, screaming obscenities that caused Hiruzen to frown.

"Tsume!" He barked, causing the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan to look at him, as well as Naruto. "What is the meaning of this?" Tsume's stare turned quickly to a scowl.

"The gaki has something to tell you." She retorted. Hiruzen frowned at her blatant disrespect. Were he anyone else, he'd have imprisoned. But, that wasn't important. Especially when Inu entered the room via the window.

"What's going on?" He asked stiffly. He took in the entire situation, seeing Tsume gripping Naruto's arm tightly, the kunai in the wall, the Hokage standing there. Then, he walked over to Naruto and softly rapped him on the head. The boy instantly went limp, allowing Inu to catch him and lay him on the bed. He turned to see Hiruzen and Tsume staring at him.

"What?" When they continued to stare, he lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "It's complicated." Without waiting any longer, Inu placed his hand on Naruto's head. _/Kurama-san? You there?/_

**~Dammit Kakashi!~ **The harsh voice of the Kyubi almost caused Inu, or Kakashi, to release contact. ~**You son of a bitch! That hurt you asshole!~ **Kakashi chuckled mentally, before performing the mental equivalent of clearing his throat. ~**What do you want, moron?~**

_/What did you do to Naruto?/_ He asked. Kurama chuckled, before waving a clawed hand. An image of Naruto appeared in an orange light.

**~By manipulating his chakara pathways, I created a way for the idiot to see.~ **The image changed, revealing blue veins running through Naruto's body. Kakashi noted that they were significantly larger than the average four year old. A path slowly trailed up to Naruto's eyes. ~**In a way, I gave him a dojutsu Kekkei Genkai (eye technique bloodline limit).~ **The new pathways lit up. ~**What it does is rapidly fire small amounts of chakara in an outward direction.~ **A small blue circle appeared around the eyes. It rapidly grew larger. ~**Eventually, it'll hit something and come straight back.~ **A large rock appeared, and a pulse went back towards Naruto's image when the circle hit it. ~**It'll tell the kid what's what, and what's were. Also, his ears can catch soundwaves better than an Inuzuka. They'll send even more messages to his brain allowing him to know all the details of how it's moving and stuff like that.~** Kakashi was speechless. It seemed to be a complex procedure, but the fox was talking as if he was cultivating flowers. The massive chakara entity narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. ~**I don't garden.~ **He said simply. Kakashi simply nodded.

/_Right./ _It had slipped the Copy-nin's mind that Kurama could hear his thoughts in a conversation. /Well, I'll see you later. Ja ne!" Kakashi faded out of existence.

~No you won't.~ Kurama muttered before lying down and going to sleep.

By the time Inu had released Naruto's head, Hiruzen and Tsume were both ready to declare the man insane. He quickly explained what just happened, and what he learned. Safe to say, both Hiruzen and Tsume were shocked.

"If this can be used..." Hiruzen murmured to himself. Tsume was outraged at the idea.

"Hokage-sama!" She shouted, her fists shaking violently, "You can't be serious?" She quickly rose to her feet. "To allow someone with his kind handicap!" The two men in the room, and Kuromaru, looked at her strangely, much to Tsume's confusion. She didn't realise that her maternal instincts had immediately kicked in, even though Naruto wasn't her child.

"It's his choice." The Hokage replied, raising his hands in a placating manner, "I will not force anything on him." He turned to Inu. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Inu." The silver haired ANBU Captain chuckled and Tsume had the impression that he was smiling sheepishly. "Tsume, tomorrow, take Naruto to his new home and get him situated. If you feel you need to tell your children about the Kyubi, do so." The Alpha female of the Inuzuka clan nodded, bowing slightly, before turning and exiting.

* * *

It was a few hours later, that Naruto woke up. He used his newfound 'sight' to see around the room. Only Inu was there.

"Hey, Naruto." The dog masked ANBU greeted. Naruto smiled back.

"Hey Inu." The blond stood up, off his bed, "Why'd ya hit me on the head?" Inu shrugged, but said nothing. After a few moments, Inu spoke.

"Your going to be moved to the Inuzuka clan compound tomorrow." Naruto looked at him in shock. "I guess they're adopting you, or something."

"Really?!" Naruto's excited shout almost gave Inu a start. Ruffling the boy's hair, he slowly walked away.

"Get some sleep, otouto." Naruto's now blank eyes widened at the name. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night, aniki."

* * *

The next day, Tsume brought Naruto to his new home. The boy kept frowning, however, and it was starting to get on the woman's nerves.

"Stop frowning kid." She ordered, causing him to look up in surprise (something Tsume found incredibly strange for a blind person), "I'm not that bad." Naruto blinked, before shaking his head.

"It's not that." He replied, "Fuzzbutt won't answer me."

_Fuzzbutt? Who-oh. The Kyubi. _Shaking her head, Tsume continued walking, while replying. "Maybe it's asleep, or somthin'." She stopped when she spotted the entrance to the compound. "We're here." Naruto looked up. Obviously using his new abilities, he seemed to take in every detail of the archway, which was decorated with a large three headed wolf, the legendary Cerberus, supposed ninken of the founding Alpha male of the Inuzuka clan.

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiruzen sat in the council chambers, all members, with the exception of Tsume (her younger brother was filling in for her) gathered for a trial. In the centre of the room, the blacksmith stood.

"Kazuki Ten-Tsuchi." The man looked up. "You are charged with the attempted murder, and successful act of crippling a Konoha citizen." Hiruzen was appaled to see Ten-Tsuchi smirk, before it faded. "How do you plead?" The room was silent for a moment.

"Not guilty." Hyuga Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I did not attack and cripple a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato." A fierce fire lit in his eyes. "I attempted to rid our village of a demon." Ten-Tsuchi flinched when the temperature of the room dropped several degrees and the Hokage released a massive amount of Killing Intent. "As retribution. That demon killed my wife."

"Uzumaki Naruto is not a demon." Uchiha Fugaku said in his natural, firm voice. "Also, even if he were, he is still a registered citizen of Konoha, and therefore, any and all illegal acts will be dealt with, by the Uchiha Police."

"I was going to be lenient. Sentence you to fifteen years in the ANBU prison with weekly sessions with Morino Ibiki and his apprentice, Mitarashi Anko." Many of the ninja council flinched. Even Fugaku, who had the misfortune of being Anko's test subject at one point in time. "However, due to your believing yourself righteous, I will double that." Ten-Tsuchi was furious.

"You can't do that!" He protested.

"Thirty years in the ANBU cells, with a session with Ibiki and Anko twice a week, and monthly counselling sessions with Yamanaka Inoichi."

"This isn't fair."

"There will be no chance for parole, nor will you be granted contact to friends,"

"You don't have the right."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Hiruzne roared. "As Hokage, I have complete authority over everything! It is my duty to protect the citizens of Konoha!" He smirked, causing Ten-Tsuchi to shiver. "However, for democracy's sake, I will put a vote. All in favour of the sentence I have put forward?" Every single member of the Shinobi council raised his or her hand. "All opposed?" No matter how hard the Citizen council tried, they could not outnumber the Shinobi. At this, Ten-Tsuchi fell to his knees.

"Hokage-sama!" He begged, "I have a request." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Make sure my daughter is cared for." He mumbled something, that the stand-in head of the Inuzuka heard.

"WHAT?!" The Inuzuka leapt out of his seat, intent on attacking the man, when he froze. He realised his shadow was captured by Shikaku. Hiruzen glared. Ten-Tsuchi sighed. "My daughter is an unwitting accomplice in the crime...helping me make the weapons..." If the temperature dropped any further, ice would've formed.

"SIXTY YEARS!" It wasn't Hiruzen who roared. To everyone's surprise, it was Hyuga Hiashi who demanded this, his barely restrained rage evident on his face. "THAT MONSTER DESERVES SIXTY YEARS!" The entire Shinobi council nodded in agreement. The Hokage schooled his expression.

"As a father, I will honour your request." His face hardened as he ordered the ANBU to take him away.

"Good riddance." Hiashi snarled, before rising from his seat and storming out of the council room. Fugaku had a feeling that the Hyuga would be ordering some new training dummies shortly.

"This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

**Chapter is now finished. Now, I have a question. I have a bunch of fanfic ideas, and I was wondering if you guys would like to accept them as challenges. Here's the first one.**

Summary: Uzumaki Naru hated Konoha. She hated the glares, the beatings and the occasional false sympathy. She especially hated the Hokage. She knew his true goal. To make her loyal to his village. She hated everything about her life. And when she was aproached by a man named Uchiha Madara, who spoke of a world of peace, where those glares would not exist, where sympathy would be real, and beatings were a thing of the past. And a world where the Hokage didn't exist. Madara asked for her help, informing her of the Kyūbi and the fact that it was sealed within her. Wanting everything he described, the Jinchuriki accepted. And so, Madar trained her in secret, until she was ready

Madara smiled slightly. "Welcome," he said, "To the Akatsuki."

Rules: No Yaoi of Yuri

FemNaru, all other characters are yours do play with.

Naru must hate Konoha and almost everyone there. Exceptions are allowed.

Naru must join the Akatsuki when she first meets Itatchi and Kisame

Naru must hate Sakura, and she must remove one of Sakura's hands.

Preferences: StrongNaru, SmartNaru, BloodlineNaru. Everything else is up to you.

**Number 2:**

On a chance meeting, Naruko meets a three year old Hinata. After her mother convinces Hiashi to allow the girls to play, Hinata begs for Naruko to come home with them. Eight years later, the girls, now as close as sisters, prepare for their lives as kunoichi.

Rules: FemNaruxShino

SasuHina

StrongNaru, SmartNaru

ConfidentHina

NaruShinoKiba Team 8

HinaSasuSaku Team 7

Preferences: Sorta Nice Neji. That's about it.

**Número Tres**

One night, on the way to Nami no Kuni, Team 7 all decide to reveal their darkest secret to each other, in order to further trust and teamwork (or so it seems). And so, Sakura reveals her 'Inner Self', Naruto tells them of the Kyūbi and Kakashi reveals the truth behind his lateness. But when it's Sasuke's turn, their minds about the Uchiha are suddenly turned around.

Rules: NaruxFemSasu

SmartNaru

Later, Strong Team 7

Preferences: SakuraxKiba

**Das about it. PM me if you're interested. Now for the riddle.**

**You can see me, but you can't touch me. You can find me anywhere, except where something is. What am I?**

**END OF LINE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings everyone. I know this isnt the update you were hoping for, but please bear with me. Reading through A Ninja Without Fear, I've decided that it could be written much better, and so will be retracting all the chapters soon. However, I will not be rewriting it for a bit. I'm in my last year of High School, and as fun as that is, I just don't have time to work two fanfictions. So, I will be Updating my Animorphs:TGIR fanfic first, though i will work on this one slowly. Think of it as like...A:TGIR is your regular Miso Ramen, the one you have every time you go to Ichiraku's, and then NW/oF is the Ramen of the Month that you decide to only have once a month. I'm sorry to everyone who was enjoying it. I will update the story. Eventually. It's entirely likely that I'll publish a whole new story under the same name rather than go through the painful process of editing each chapter.**

**Regards,  
Idrisil (That's my new username btw)**


End file.
